We're Coming, Too!
by Nevtassere
Summary: What would happen if the Fellowship wasn't only NINE people? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Okay ppl! New story, hope you like it better than the last one (I admit it was too Mary-Sue and pointless, I'm discontinuing it for the time being) this is called, We're Coming, Too! And it's about.. well, read and find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for Faera, Nevtassere, Elenya, Siruvin, and Helios. They are my characters in the story.. but I got the NAME Helios from Sailor Moon, but he's a different person, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Eeek! (Hides from lawyers) I know the names don't exactly sound like they are from the book, and that's cuz they are not. I made them up, and like it this way.  
  
So, without further ado, ON TO THE STORY!  
  
~*~ We're Coming, Too! ~*~  
  
The Council was coming to an end in Rivendell, and Elrond had approved of the Fellowship, the Nine Companions: Aragorn, also known as the Ranger, Strider, next the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, then a dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin, also Boromir of Gondor, and the hobbits, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck who was known as Merry, and Perrigrin Took, who liked to be called Pippin. Lastly, there was Gandalf the Grey, a wizard, and friend of Frodo's. The Fellowship was staying a night before starting on their long trek to the terrible Mount Doom to defeat the evil Lord Sauron by destroying the One Ring.  
  
"Merry? Do you think they know about second breakfast HERE?" asked Pippin, his mind always on food. He was the youngest of the hobbits, and had a good heart, but was sometimes more than a bit of a fool (We still love him anyway, don't we, ppl?). Pippin and Merry were just trying to find the Dining Hall (I don't know what to call it, forgive me) and were enjoying an in depth conversation about the importance of more than 5 meals a day. "Pippin.just forget it. Let's just get supper when the time comes 'round." "Yes, I suppose so."  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir were practicing sword skills with Frodo and Sam because.they needed all the help they could get. Well, actually, Gimli, Boromir, and Gandalf were pouring over a map of Middle- Earth, trying to figure out a route, and Aragorn and Legolas were helping the hobbits. "Okay, good, good. Now, step here, and try to keep your eyes on my sword, but keep control of your sword. Well, that was good, but you need to be quicker on your footwork. Try again!" said Aragorn, trying to get Sam to make a correct slash and lunge sort of movement. Legolas was busy getting Frodo to stop ducking every time he made a slash with his sword. "You need to try to hit him, sometime, or he'll hit you first! Keep focused.good, excellent!" Legolas coached.  
  
Shortly before the evening meal, it started to drizzle, then pour. "Rotten luck! You know, this sort of thing sneaks up on you! Tomorrow morn, we're sure to be slipping and sliding in the mud! Rotten luck I say, rotten!" growled Gimli, after he came in from the rain. He was sopping wet. Everyone looked at him, blinked, and then erupted into fits of laughter.  
  
"Insolent fools, the lot of you! Can't a dwarf get any respect anywhere anymore? Fools. Impudent fools." The dwarf muttered under his breath. He sat down and started eating.  
  
A few minutes later, the doors of the hall burst open with a clang! Three hooded figures walked silently in. A very short one, only about half a foot taller than Frodo was on the far left, a human-sized person in the middle, and a slightly taller figure stood one the right, with something strange, looking like a large bundle underneath it's cloak. The middle one stepped forward and took off its cloak. "We're coming, too."  
  
~*~  
  
Oooohhh! Cliffie! Like the first chappie? New one soon! I promise!  
  
Luv you all,  
  
Nevtassere  
  
See  
  
That  
  
Button?  
  
Click  
  
It  
  
And  
  
I  
  
Will  
  
Give  
  
You  
  
A  
  
Cookie! 


	2. Arrivals, Dislikes, and Slight Quarrels

New chappie! Hello ppl! My birthday is today, I am so happy! I'm 13!!!!!!! *coughs* Ahem. Anyway, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: *sulks* Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything except Faera, Nevtassere, Elenya, Siruvin, and Helios. Darn. Someday..  
  
~*~ We're Coming, Too! ~*~  
  
Boromir stood up. "And just what the diddly are you doing? Who are you, witch?" Legolas silenced him with a glare (hot hot hot).  
  
"My name is Lady Nevtassere. You can call me Nevtassere, or just Nev, for short. My friends and I are here to join the Fellowship. Our reasons are to be discussed later." Taking off her cloak, she looked Boromir hard in the eye. She had dark blonde, chin length hair that flipped out at the edges, green eyes, slightly pointed ears, and looked to about 20 or so. "And I do not take kindly to being insulted, so hold your tongue. Where is Lord Elrond? I wish to speak with him?"  
  
"Now, wait a moment! Who are the other two? We won't let you see Lord Elrond until you show yourselves." Said Gimli.  
  
"Fine. I am Lady Elenya, but just call me Elenya. I am a woodland sprite." The short one lifted her hood to reveal green eyes, brown hair in long ponytail, and freckles adorning an impish grin. She promptly skipped over to the hobbits and started talking about food. Nevtassere groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes. "That girl.honestly."  
  
"And you would be?" Aragorn questioned the last girl. She sighed impatiently, and pulled off her cloak. "My name is Faera. Now, I want to see Elrond. Where is he?" Faera had waist length, black hair with white streaks, and grey eyes. Or, eye. Her left eye looked odd, like she was blind in it. The strangest thing about her is that she had wings. Folded upon her back were one black, dragon-like wing and one white, feathery wing. "Elrond is expecting us. Take us to him." she added.  
  
"What are you?" sneered Boromir. (Sorry all Boromir fans out there, but in this story, he's a semi-semi-bad guy.) She glared murderously at him. "That is NONE of your concern!" Aragorn stepped between them. "Calm down, both of you. Now," he added, turning to Nevtassere, " could you at least tell us where you are from?"  
  
"We were sent from the Undying Lands to aid you on your quest. Lord Elrond is expecting us, would you please take us to him?"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, and nodded. "Alright, follow us." Replied Legolas, glancing at Faera. She was still glaring daggers at the back of Boromir's head.  
  
Down winding corridors, through many elegant rooms, they finally reached Lord Elrond's chambers. Legolas knocked quietly on the door, and it swung gracefully open, to reveal Elrond talking with two other elves. "Ah! You have arrived, Lady Nevtassere, Elenya, and Faera! Good, good. All of you have met the three ladies, I presume? Well, there are more to come! Everyone, meet Siruvin and Helios! They will be accompanying you on your trek." Siruvin stood up. He was an elve, with black hair and green eyes, tall and slim, like the rest of you.  
  
" I'm Siruvin, I come from Lothlorien. I'm honored to meet you all." He said with a handsome smile. Helios stood up with a small smile, and said, "My name is Helios. I'm from Lothlorien, too." He had long brown hair, and auburn eyes. He was slightly shorter than Siruvin. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well! Welcome to the group, mates! I'm Pippin, and this is Merry! He's Frodo, he's Sam! We're hobbits!" And introductions were made.  
  
Later that night, everyone was settling down for the night, as they had a long journey ahead. Boromir and Aragorn were talking while they were cleaning their swords. "I don't trust them. Those two elves seem well enough, but those girls look suspicious to me. That Faera girl, she isn't human! Or elve, dwarf, orc, or Uruk-hai! I don't like the idea of her coming along." Complained Boromir. "Give them a chance, they will prove themselves. Wait, and see, Boromir, be patient." Said Aragorn.  
  
Meanwhile, far away, a new evil was forming. "Send the Witchking and the Nine Black Riders after our dear master Gandalf and his piteous band of rebels.leave none alive! Muah ha ha ha!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Can ya guess who that was? Review with who you think it is.though, it's kind of obvious.Sorry for the short chapters.I'll try to do better! New chappie soon! C ya!  
  
Nevtassere  
  
Pweeeeeez review? *gives big puppy eyes* Pweeeeeez?  
  
*sings slightly off key* Happy Birthday to me.happy birthday to me.happy birthday dear meee.happy birthday to me! Hee hee! 


	3. And Things Go Amiss

Hello again, all! I have something for my wonderful reviewers! *points to a pile of cookies the size of Texas* Dig in! Oh, and Aerown, I read your story, The ElfGirl, and it is SO cute! People, I'm going to add on a few extra scenes, and add on to the plot a little, especially in this chapter, but I would never change the plot as a whole. JRR Tolkien's work is too great to be messed around with too much, but don't kill me if I change a few thing here and there. Newayz, onto the fic!  
  
~*~ We're Coming, Too! ~*~  
  
The Fellowship was to leave the next day, at dawn, and everyone was busy packing, and Boromir kept bugging Faera. "BOOOORRROOOOMMIIIIIRRRRR.I am WARNING YOOOOOUUUU." hissed Faera, trying her hardest not to lose her temper. " You really don't get it, do you, Boromir? Just leave it." Said Legolas. Boromir scowled and sat down dejectedly.  
  
Faera looked puzzled, and walked over to the open window. She closed her eyes and listened to the night. 'What did I just hear? It sounded like.' She shook her head and turned away. "What is it, Faera?" asked Elenya, cocking her head confusedly. Faera looked around the room with her one good eye. "Oh, it's nothing, I just thought I heard something." Nevtassere nodded. "Me, too."  
  
Faera walked silently onto the deserted balcony. She sighed, and breathed in the cool night air. She spread her wings, as they were getting cramped being folded all the time. She was sort of half asleep when her ears twitched. Her eyes snapped open- Black Riders! She raced out of the balcony, and down the long corridors to where the rest of the Fellowship were talking. "We're under attack!" Siruvin looked up. "What?" "Black Riders! All of them! We have to get out of here, or they'll destroy Rivendell!"  
  
In a flash, the Fellowship was up and out the door. Except for Merry and Pippin, who were chowing down on food. "Where'd everybody go?" asked Pippin, his face full of food. "Oh, COME ON!" yelled Faera, swooping down, scooping them up, and flying off towards the group. "Weeeee! We're flying, Pip!" exclaimed Merry. Faera scoffed, but silently agreed that it felt good to have the wind on her wings again, but there were more important things right now.  
  
Down below, things weren't much better. The Black Riders were battling the rest of the Fellowship. "Take that! And that! Sam, hide with Frodo! Now!" yelled Nevtassere while she crossed blades with one of the nine. Sam nodded. He and Frodo took refuge in a nearby tree, Sam remembering that most creatures don't think to look higher than their own eye level (I know Black Riders can't see, but bear with me).  
  
Legolas was trying to hit one with his arrows, but when they hit the Black Rider it was like nothing had happened. Then, the elf had an idea. "Gimli! Give me that torch!" Legolas yelled, pointing to the flaming stick the dwarf carried. Legolas set one of his arrows into the flame and shot it off. It hit the target and the Black Rider screamed, and flailed about, in vain. Legolas grinned and did the same thing to two more.  
  
Faera dropped off Merry and Pippin in the tree in which Sam and Frodo were located, and landed. She pulled out her sword and clashed blades with one of the remaining six Black Riders. Legolas took out two more, and Aragorn, throwing a flaming stick at another one, defeated his second. Finally, Aragorn and Faera were the only ones fighting, as there were only two Black Riders left - the other Riders had fled.  
  
Legolas, Gimli, Helios, Elenya, and Gandalf, were fighting off a few orcs that had accompanied the Black Riders, while Nevtassere, Siruvin and Boromir were helping the hobbits out of the tree. Suddenly, a scream pierced the night.  
  
Faera was on her knees, gasping for breath. Her left wing had been stabbed, torn, and sliced. Scarlet blood flowed onto the ground like a river. Her wings were the part of her body with most of her blood; it was almost like she had been stabbed straight through the heart. The Black Rider went to stab her again, but Aragorn threw a flaming branch at it's face, and did the same with the other one. The two Black Riders fled.  
  
"Faera!" yelled Legolas and Elenya, running to her side. Torn white feathers fluttered to the ground, stained with red. As darkness swirled around her, the last thing Faera saw was a blurred face, and she was unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffie! What will happen to Faera? What's up with Boromir being weird? What IS Faera? Why am I asking you these questions? Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll endeavor to do better! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and to make hot cocoa! If ya review, I will luv ya 4 ever! ^_~ Nevtassere 


End file.
